


is this what you wanted?

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Choking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, S&M, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators, everything is consensual and negotiated offscreen, imayoshi is a total sadist and hanamiya loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: sportsfest bonus round 1 - time and placeShip/Character: Imayoshi Shoichi/Hanamiya MakotoFandom: Kuroko no BasukeMajor Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: S&M, toys, I don't go hereDo Not Wants: ~Anything Goes~Prompt:TIME: The evening after his amazon package arrivesPLACE: Where he said they were going to have a nice normal meeting





	is this what you wanted?

**Author's Note:**

> wow cant believe i just wrote my first nsfw fic and it was this sin.

A normal meeting, Hanamiya had said.

  
Just catching up with the old Uncrowned Kings, he had said.

  
Come along to make sure I behave, he had said.

  
Honestly, Imayoshi should know better. He should know that Hanamiya is up to something, like always. But he doesn’t suspect a thing, not until he reaches into his pocket for his phone, intending to idly scroll through some social media, and finds the remote for Hanamiya’s new vibrator instead.

  
Now, sitting next to Kiyoshi and across from Hanamiya, Imayoshi knows exactly what “make sure I behave” had really meant.

  
Not that he minds, to be honest.

  
He loves it, after all. He loves keeping one hand in his pocket as he sips at his milkshake and watching the barely-masked anticipation and frustration on Hanamiya’s face grow.

  
Kiyoshi says something and Hanamiya snorts rudely, making some stupid comment about Kiyoshi’s knee, and that’s when Imayoshi decides that he’s crossed the line. Without warning, he switches the vibrator on, immediately turning it up halfway, and smirks as Hanamiya chokes on his words.

  
Kiyoshi asks if Hanamiya’s alright as his face goes entirely red, and Imayoshi turns it up again just as Hanamiya opens his mouth to speak. He chokes again, biting his lip, and Imayoshi smirks. 

  
It’s not a minute later when Hanamiya gets up, stammering some excuse about his stomach, and rushes off to the bathroom. Imayoshi turns the vibrator to the highest setting, and calmly sips his milkshake as he glances at his phone. 

  
He waits for at least five minutes, finishing his milkshake before calmly leaving the table. He strolls purposefully into the bathroom, his smirk only widening when he sees Hanamiya’s flushed, desperate expression as he splashes water on his face. He locks the door behind him, already knowing where this is going.

  
“That was cruel,” Hanamiya complains petulantly as he sees Imayoshi come in. “You can’t just turn it up like that.”

  
Imayoshi raises an eyebrow. “Is that the way you talk to me when you want something?”

  
He turns the vibrator off entirely, and Hanamiya  _whines_ , slipping his hand into his pants. 

  
Imayoshi clicks his tongue in annoyance, grabbing the offending hand with one of his own and yanking it above Hanamiya’s head. He lets his other hand loosely grip Hanamiya’s throat.  
  


“That’s not the answer I was expecting, Hanamiya,” Imayoshi rebukes, tightening his hand just enough for Hanamiya to feel it, but not enough for it to be pleasurable. 

  
“Fuck you, just touch me already,” Hanamiya spits, glaring at Imayoshi. That’s the way Hanamiya wanted it, then.

  
Imayoshi roughly spins Hanamiya around, moving his hand up and grabbing a tight fistful of hair in order to shove Hanamiya’s face against the smudged mirror. Hanamiya’s hands slam down against the counter as he falls forward, and Imayoshi tugs Hanamiya’s pants down. He turns the vibrator back on, right up to the highest setting, and Hanamiya moans.

  
“Is this what you wanted?” Imayoshi asks almost lazily, probing at Hanamiya’s lube-sticky hole with two fingers. 

  
“Nng— no,” Hanamiya gasps, his voice wavering. “I need more. Need you to  _hurt_  me.  _Please_.”

  
That’s enough for Imayoshi. He pulls the vibrator out before unzipping his jeans and freeing his cock, and sinks inside of Hanamiya in one motion. Hanamiya lets out a sound somewhere between a moan and a wail as Imayoshi immediately starts to move, not waiting for Hanamiya to adjust before slamming into him.

  
His grip on Hanamiya’s hip is tight enough to bruise, and he releases Hanamiya’s hair in favour of returning to his throat, cutting off his air almost entirely.

  
“I’m going to bruise you,” he says calmly. He wasn’t asking for permission, or making sure it was okay; that wasn’t the nature of their relationship. No, he was simply telling Hanamiya that he was going to be bruised for days.

  
Hanamiya’s throat convulses as he cums, but Imayoshi’s unrelenting grip reduces the scream to a broken whisper. His thrusts pick up speed as Hanamiya clenches around him, fucking mercilessly into Hanamiya’s sensitive prostate.

  
Tears start to fall from Hanamiya’s eyes as Imayoshi fucks him, and Imayoshi laughs.

  
“You’re crying, Hanamiya. How pathetic,” Imayoshi tells, a hint of mockery creeping up into his voice as he looks at the quivering, flushed piece of trash beneath him. “I’m not stopping until I cum.”

  
But with Hanamiya struggling to swallow under his hand, with Hanamiya’s ass convulsing around his cock, he doesn’t last much longer, not bothering to pull out as he cums. He releases Hanamiya entirely, and the younger boy falls limply onto the counter. As a final touch, Imayoshi shoves the vibrator back into Hanamiya’s hole, reveling in the pained whine he got in return, before tucking himself away and washing his hands.

  
“Is that what you wanted?” Imayoshi asks again. 

  
Hanamiya manages a sleepy nod, and Imayoshi laughs.

  
“Reschedule this meeting. We’re going home. I’m not finished with you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
